fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Mana
' ''“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid!”' ''— Mana, probably Mana (マナ Mana) is a Fatesona in Fire Emblem: Fates, available in Birthright and Revelation. A (not-so-)young wanderer of unknown origin, calling Hoshido her home for the moment. If she reaches an S-Support with any unit, she will have a son named Takahashi; if she S-Supports Hinata, she will have another son named Keiva; and if she S-Supports Camilla in Revelation, she will have another child named Lila. She is voiced by Cherami Leigh in the English version and Aya Uchida in the Japanese version. 'Profile' Mana is a manakete and a self-proclaimed explorer from the Outrealms. She claims to be “nobility” from a small “kingdom” far, far away. After receiving divine intervention from her kingdom’s deity, she traveled to Hoshido to keep watch over Corrin and the rest of the royal family. Past Mana originally comes from a small village of dragons in northwestern Archanea (thought to be north of the Marmothod desert and the city of Thabes), now part of the Regna Ferox in the World of Awakening. Her exact dragon tribe is unknown, but her breath is said to be made of blue fire and sometimes of light. Her dragon form also tends to resemble that of a Divine Dragon. Her ancestors originated in the kingdom of Archanea, then moved to Altea for a time, then to Dolhr, and then traveled north before creating their own settlement. It seems wandering is in Mana’s blood. Mana’s father, Tholdin, was one of the five founders of the settlement, which they named Forvera, as well as the reigning chief. Tholdin and his wife, Ürsa, had Mana and six other children approximately 200 years after the founding of Forvera. Approximately twenty years after Mana was born, Forvera was attacked and razed by human brigands. No one knows what exactly prompted the attack, as the continent was celebrating a period of peace, but not many dragons survived. Tholdin instructed Mana to escape the settlement and pray to the Divine Dragon Naga for safety. “There is a safe haven in the woods. Do you remember where it is, little one?” — Tholdin’s last words to Mana Mana ran to the “safe haven” her father spoke of, an opening in the trunk of a large tree in the forests surrounding her home. There she hid before she heard a voice from Naga. She told the young Mana that she saw potential in her. Mana was now to travel east to Mount Prism to perform a ritual akin to the Awakening. Once the arduous journey is completed, during which Mana watches over a young manakete girl, she arrives at Mount Prism where she meets Naga, in the flesh. Naga bathes the young Mana in her flame, so that they now share a bond similar to the blood covenant that many exalts have. She was then given the power to traverse the Outrealms, similar to the power used by Lucina to return to the past and by Inigo, Severa, and Owain to go to the World of Fates. Mana initially used this power to run away from the war between humans and dragons in her home world, and was extremely disturbed to find war after war after war everywhere she went. She decided one day, after almost being killed by a human from a kingdom she was fighting against at the time, to use this power to her advantage and help the heroes of each world end their conflicts, leaving to the next one when the job was done. Naga endorsed this decision and offered to help if need be. Mana came to the World of Fates on one of these adventures. Present Before arriving in the World of Fates, Naga told Mana that she would have to help two feuding kingdoms end their war. To do this, Mana was to side with one of the kingdoms and protect its royalty. Once she arrived, Mana took on the appearance of a pegasus knight, an area of combat in which she had once trained. She first appeared on the border between the two kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr. On the border, she met two Nohrians fleeing the country, an ex-thief named Roman and an ex-servant of the Nohrian royal family named Elvina. After convincing the two that she was a lost princess from a faraway kingdom looking for a safe place, Mana agreed to accompany Roman and Elvina to Hoshido. They in turn decided to pose as her retainers. Mana is also accompanied by a familiar of sorts named Maximilian, or Maxie for short. She obtained him from a kindly sage on one of her adventures. His spirit is most often tucked away inside the collar Mana wears. Physically, he can assume the form of a cat as well as a human, where he poses as Mana’s butler in the World of Fates. Mana made it to Hoshido’s capitol just as Queen Mikoto died at the hands of the cursed sword, Ganglari. She bore witness to Corrin, the prince/princess of Hoshido raised in Nohr, transform into a dragon. Mana the made the decision to side with Hoshido, outraged by the senseless death of the seemingly innocent country’s queen. Mana was determined to find Corrin, as well, but lost track of them after their transformation. She decided to start her quest of finding and protecting the Hoshidan royal family, starting first with Princess Sakura, whom she met in the square where her mother was killed. Mana and her “retainers” followed the princess and hers to Fort Jinya, where they finally met up with Corrin in Birthright/Revelation. In Conquest, should Corrin side with Nohr, Mana becomes disgusted that they would choose to go back to and serve the people that killed Queen Mikoto. She abandons her short-lived search for the dragon and continues to look for rest of the Hoshidan royals. Personality Mana has two distinct sides to her personality: on one hand, she is wise and maternal, like the sweet older sister she is. And on the other hand, she is completely childish. Equal parts young Tiki and old Tiki. Put in other terms, the calmer and more mature aspects of her demeanor can sometimes be overshadowed by the juvenile way she looks, talks, and acts. It takes Mana a little bit of time to get used to each new world she travels to, and in that time she can be a little shy and hard for some people to approach. In her supports with Kaden, she is initially cold to him because she had him branded as a narcissist. Thankfully she warms up rather quickly and becomes much friendlier. She becomes someone optimistic and compassionate, always lend a sympathetic ear to people’s troubles. She also loves to tell people stories of her journeys through the Outrealms. In her supports with Hisame, she writes these real events in her life off as incredibly elaborate dreams she’s had, which Hisame loved to hear about as a child. She is absolutely ride or die for her friends, noted to have protected some of them in battle within her supports. Once she becomes close to somebody, she tends to be a little protective of them, perhaps stemming from either her desire to be in the company of others, or merely her maternal and territorial instincts. Mana is completely fascinated with humans, even though she knows she ought not to be. They are the reason she had to run away from home, after all. She has lived near humans all her life, since Forvera was a quick flight away from the once bustling city of Thabes. She’s spent her entire life observing them and learning their ins and outs, about their cultures and the ways they create and destroy. (Boy, does she know all about how they destroy…) She is also quite prone to falling in love with humans, falling for Takumi’s retainer Hinata quickly after she meets him. This has caused her pain in the past, however. Mana finds herself in a constant cycle of not wanting to get too attached for fear that she will outlive her friends and leave them behind, and a fear of not being friends with enough people, which will lead her to spend the rest of her days completely alone. She’s unfortunately got a couple different mental issues, from general anxiety all the way to dependent personality disorder. She might even suffer from schizophrenia considering the hallucinations her dragon fits give her. All of which stem from her past of war, leaving people behind/living longer than them, and coping with dragon impulses. She tries her best to keep her own issues on the down-low, spending her energy instead on helping others. It is obvious that Mana doesn’t think very highly of herself. In her supports with Jay, she notes that she considers herself misunderstood; she is constantly labeled “cute” by others, such as in her supports with Floran, but they don’t know about “all the awful stuff I’ve done,” referring to the people she has had to fight and kill in past conflicts. Indeed, she tends to beat herself up over things she cannot control. In her supports with Brando, she describes her “violent tendencies” when her friends are being hurt, referring to degenerative symptoms commonly found in manaketes. Her aforementioned dragon impulses, rages, and fits culminate into nightmares at best, and debilitating headaches, auditory hallucinations, fits of rage, and the desire to hurt or kill somebody at worst; obvious signs of degeneration. These degenerative impulses are easier for her to control as she ages, but they still pop up every now and then. Luckily they can be easily quelled with a Dragonstone. These fits can be seen in action in her supports with Aurelius. It is possible for Mana to almost completely degenerate in Conquest. Mana elects to keep her exact identity a secret in the worlds she visits (even though she doesn’t feel right doing so), meaning some aspects of her story told to those in the World of Fates are not true. * She claims to be a princess or another form of noble from a faraway land. Not entirely false; her father was the chief of the village where she grew up, but that doesn’t exactly make her nobility. But seeing as dragons are a vastly rare being in the World of Fates and all with dragon blood are already seen as royalty, this lie is taken to be truth. (But despite her claim, she is unable to use Dragon Veins, which might tip some people off.) * She claims to be a dragon who has lost the ability to transform. Half true; she is a dragon, but she can still transform. * She claims to be around Prince Takumi’s age. Not true in the slightest; she may be his age physically, but in reality she is thousands of years old. * She keeps her real name, Alice, a secret. * She keeps her real home a secret. * She keeps her ability to cast fire magic a secret. * She keeps her affiliation with Naga a secret. * She keeps her plans to move on from this world to a new one after the war a secret. She changes her mind and convinces Naga to let her stay after she falls in love and marries. Mana obviously doesn’t like that she keeps secrets from people all the time, as described in her supports with Jay when she talks about Hinata’s honesty and how she wishes she could be honest with him. Regardless, she’d rather tell white lies about herself that no one will be able to prove false than tell the truth and be labeled insane. In Game Class: Sky Knight Variation (naginata and katana rank E) Promoted Class: Falcon Knight Variation (rods rank B, naginata and katana rank A) Heart Seal: Wyvern Rider Boon: Sturdy (+Def) Bane: Clumsy (-Skl) Stats (as a lvl. 20 Falcon Knight) HP: 52 Str: 30 Mag: 27 Skl: 25 Spd: 29 Lck: 29 Def: 33 Res: 31 Skills Dragon Fang Swordfaire Camaraderie Warding Blow Rally Speed Routes Birthright: Joins Corrin in Chapter 7, at Fort Jinya. Falls in love with Hinata. Revelation: Joins Corrin in Chapter 8, at Fort Jinya. Falls in love with either Hinata or Camilla. Conquest: Oh, you know. :3c''' Supports Canon * Corrin (M & F) * Azura * Hinoka * Takumi * Oboro * Hinata (Canon spouse) * Sakura * Kaden * Camilla (Canon spouse) * Leo * Elise * Laslow * Benny * Keaton Fatesona * Floran (@oreowarrior on Tumblr) * Fleece (@luna-reverie on Tumblr) * Jay (@touyuxiao on Tumblr) * Brando/Elio (@zlosopher on Tumblr) * Aurelius (@herrkommissar11 on Tumblr) Child Units * Hisame * Any other canon child unit with a parent on this list * Keiva (only if Mana S-Supports Hinata) * Lila (only if Mana S-Supports Camilla) * Takahashi * Any other Fatesona child unit with a parent on this list Personal Skill ''Divine Shield: Protects supported unit from attack that drops HP to 50% or less, but this unit takes half damage (Trigger % = Skl stat).'' '' Roster “A self-proclaimed Outrealms explorer with dragon blood in her veins. She has many years, abilities, and experiences under her belt, despite appearances. Compassionate, friendly, and yearns to be someone people will remember. Takes the most naps in the army. Born on 11/24.” '' Possible Endings '''Mana - Forget-Me-Not' Married: After the war, Mana begged the Divine Dragon to let her stay in Hoshido with the one she loves, to which she said yes. Elated by this news, Mana vowed to stay by her spouse’s side for as long as she is able. Unmarried: Few records remain of the enigmatic, draconic sky knight. Scholars tend to agree that she disappeared into thin air soon after the war’s end, leaving a trail of fireflies in her wake. Quotes See Mana’s Fates Quotes. Etymology The name “Mana” can be translated into several different languages, all meaning different things, perhaps befitting of her travels to many different places. In Japanese, for example, the name Mana can mean “affection/love,” as well as “truth,” which is hilariously ironic if you think about it. Trivia *Mana shares her birthday, November 24th, with Sumia from Fire Emblem: Awakening. *“Mana” is not this character’s real name; it is an alias she uses on her travels. **Inspired by their fascination with humans, Mana’s parents gave her a human name. **Mana’s real name, Alice, is from several European ethnicities, all meaning “nobility.” *The name of Mana’s home village, Forvera, is a play on the word “forever,” symbolizing the manakete’s seemingly everlasting lifespan. *Soon after meeting Hinata for the first time, Mana named her pegasus Murasaki, meaning “purple.” She calls her Saki for short. **Murasaki’s name could also be in reference to Camilla, depending on which ship you like better. **Mana’s son Takahashi calls her pegasus Peggy. *Mana has entomophobia. The only bug she can tolerate is the firefly, which has come to be strongly associated with her. *Mana’s title is in reference to her favorite flower of the same name, which holds significance because of her desire to never be forgotten by the people she meets. **The forget-me-not is blue, a color strongly associated with Mana. **The forget-me-not also symbolizes true and everlasting love, befitting Mana’s penchant for falling in love with certain humans. *Mana has a mark similar to a Brand above her left ankle. The mark is of Forvera’s crest. *Mana’s class is actually a variation of Fates’ Sky Knight. She is able to use katana as well as naginata, which explains why she carries a sword in her art. **This is in reference to the Archanea games’ pegasus knights, who are able to use both lances and swords. **Mana named her favorite katana Chitose, meaning "thousand years," and her favorite naginata Shinryū, meaning "divine dragon." *The manakete girl Mana looked after in her youth is thought to be Nowi. *According to her supports with Elise, Mana is learning to play the violin from a woman in Hoshido’s capitol.